


Mañana y pasado también

by NeusWastedLife



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, chel es shipper y siempre lo será, no tiene mucha gracia pero al menos es bonico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulio y Miguel dando la nota y siendo adorables y nada con mucho sentido. Pa'qué mentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mañana y pasado también

**Author's Note:**

> Buscando en el baúl de la vergüenza, uuuh.

Miguel acariciaba el agua con la nariz, con las pestañas de sus ojos. Su rostro se balanceaba de un lado a otro en aquella postura encogida, mientras las gotas doradas de sus cabellos caían en fila india sobre el regazo de Tulio. Por un segundo, a él se le antojaron diminutas pepitas de oro, cirios de cristal deshecho que bordeaban el aire como si lloviera luz celestial.

Pues sí que estaban para mariconadas allí.

—¡Menuda estampa de dios! —declaró el moreno entre risotadas, antes de sentarse mejor sobre el borde del río, lago, laguna, como-quiera-que-aquella-civilización-llamara-a-su-piscina-particular, donde su amigo metía y sacaba la cabeza como si estuviera parodiando la tortura más bella. O la menos original—. Da gracias de que nadie se haya asomado todavía.

—A lo mejor es que nos tienen miedo —escupió, igual que escupía agua de la boca y rivalizaba con los mostrencos peces del lugar.

—Dios o paisano, si un julay saliera corriendo y metiera la cabeza en el agua porque sí, yo también tendría miedo —replicó, poco después de cubrirse la cara con una copa de oro cuando Miguel le salpicó por última vez—. ¿Se te ha pasado ya la cogorza o qué?

—¡Eh, que yo no estoy bebido! ¡Sólo disfruto de la vida sin preocuparme por resultar desconcertante! —aclaró (no, no lo hizo) y se echó todo el cabello mojado hacia atrás. Sirena de bohemia y de ilusión—. ¡Tú eres el que llevará un cocido bonito!

—¡ _Buenooo_ , que no te engañe la copa, sólo está llena del agua que me has tirado! —se defendió, y se pegó la mano izquierda al pecho, no sin alzar la derecha con aquella reliquia a la que daba tragos, por si alguien quería pintarle en semejante postura desde el cielo (o desde el infierno, por levantar falsos testimonios) (todo quedaba entre dioses)—. ¡A mí ya me sacia la visión del oro!

—¡Vale, es cierto! ¡Olvidaba que hablaba con Tulio! —sonrió, y se estiró sobre el suelo, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza a modo de almohada—. Vamos a fingir también que la otra noche no nos pegamos la fiesta de nuestra vida.

—¿Tanto te gusta esta ciudad?

Miguel abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el interior de la boca.

—Pues la verdad que-

Pensándolo mejor, Tulio no le dejó acabar. Se deshizo de la copa al agazaparse a su lado y deslizarse rápidamente por la tela de su camisa roja. Miguel reaccionó al peso de su amigo tratando de incorporarse, y tuvo que apoyar los dos brazos sobre el suelo para sostenerlos a ambos sin perder el equilibrio. Tulio tropezó enseguida, y decir que _accidentalmente_ sería un golpe bajo dadas las circunstancias, pero Miguel le rescató del ridículo con sus manos y el choque de frentes fue como el pistoletazo de salida. Así pudo relajar finalmente los hombros, mientras Tulio le rodeaba de una vez toda la cintura y parte de la espalda, con las lenguas y los dientes en una estrepitosa maraña de roces; en una torpeza mal aconsejada, aguada con urgencia y mordiscos. Legítima, que era lo que les interesaba.

Siguieron besándose y olvidándose la respiración en algún sitio, degustando aquella nueva familiaridad y los impulsos del contacto, absorbiéndose entre ellos y aventurándose a kilómetros, millas, _toda una longevidad de dioses_ , como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Después, luego, tras. La necesidad de un respiro se adelantó a cualquier adverbio de tiempo y encapotados por jadeos, Tulio atrajo a Miguel del cuello y ascendió las manos para abrazarle y apretar su nuca y acariciar su pelo y mojarse hasta las entrañas.

Fue entonces, con Miguel enroscado a él como un koala, que pudo distinguir la imagen de Chel al otro lado de la piscina. La mujer los señalaba y se sujetaba el vientre con la mano que le quedaba libre, retorcida de risa y entre saltos de auténtica posesa, ahora que el rubio estaba demasiado ocupado como para adornar el ambiente con más arrebatos absurdos.

Acto seguido, como si hubieran estado escondidos a la espera de una señal significativa, los habitantes de la ciudad empezaron a transitar cerca de ellos, acompañados de alfombras para atizar, tinajas para llenar, niños para pasear, palabrejas en román paladino para desfasar…

Estupefactos, ninguno de los dos se movió del sitio ni rompió el contacto. Uno sin dejar de mirar a Chel y el otro, al corral de comedias que se había formado allí en un solo parpadeo.

¿Y seguro que España les quedaba lejos?

—Miguel. —Tulió frunció el ceño, abandonado al mosqueo de aquella interrupción— Me da a mí que necesitaremos más de tres días para pillar el humor de esta gente.


End file.
